Triple Affair
by Grey's Lover 4ever
Summary: Edward and Tanya are married. Tanya hires Bella to be the new housekeeper. Pictures show a happily married couple, but are things really what they seem? What will Edward think of Bella when he first sees her? Co-written with Pinkiepoo04 AH
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Twilight never has been and never will be mine, no matter how many times I ask Santa.**

**BPOV**

This is so stupid! I've been here for two weeks and I still have not found one single job. I have a degree in publishing and still nothing. I was frustrated to the breaking point. Why I decided to come here, is beyond me? Oh yeah that's right, it's called a tall lean man with blonde hair and blue eyes that has always been able to get me to do anything for him that goes by the name Jasper. Ever since we were little we have been inseparable. So naturally when he asked me to move to Chicago with him and his girlfriend, Alice, I agreed.

Now, I love Alice but she is a force that can't be reckoned with. She enters your life and turns it upside down. She's all hyper and bouncy and Jasper is all calm and laid back. I guess she is the ying to his yang.

So that's where I'm headed now, back to our apartment because stupid Bella can't afford anything here.

A gush of wind blew through and about made me lose the newspaper I had in my hand. I pulled my jacket tighter around me and tucked the newspaper in my pocket. Why I decided to move from the wettest place to the windiest is beyond me. I finally got to the apartment building and walked inside.

After climbing the steps, I walked into our cozy apartment. It's a two bed room each with a bathroom. It also has a decent size kitchen and living room.

Nobody was home, so I went straight to my room and quickly undressed. I got in the shower to relieve some of the tension in my back. I'd been out all day in the outfit Alice deemed appropriate for job  
searching. Ha! Looks like the pixie's magic didn't work this time. After I finished with my shower, I put on comfy clothes and sat in my bed with the newspaper spread out on it. I picked up the wanted section and saw a job that sounded decent enough.

_**WANTED LIVE IN HOUSEKEEPER**___

Looking for somebody to take care of the house while away on trips!

Pay is decent and will come with health insurance. Please call 555-7546 and ask for Tanya!

It sounded perfect. I mean I could get out of the apartment, give Jasper and Alice their space, plus I'd have a job. I quickly dialed the number.

The phone rang several times and I was getting anxious. I collapsed onto my bed to stop pacing my room. After the ninth or tenth ring I was about ready to hang up so I could call later, but someone picked up.

"Cullen residence, Tanya speaking?" said the sweet sounding voice on the other end.

"Hello Tanya, my name is Bella Swan. I saw your ad in the paper for a housekeeper and I would like to apply for the job."

"Oh! That's wonderful! How soon could you come over to be interviewed?" she asked eagerly.

I grinned. "Anytime works for me."

"Could you come over now? We are in quite a bit of a pickle and could use a housekeeper as soon as possible."

"Yeah, no problem," I said, trying to keep the intense excitement out of my voice.

"Excellent! I'll see you soon then Bella."

She then gave me the address and hung up. I excitedly threw myself off of my bed and to my closet. I mentally cursed myself for changing out of Alice's job searching outfit. I didn't want to put on the same outfit so I channeled my inner Alice and picked out an outfit I hoped she would deem appropriate. I threw it on quickly and started out of the apartment. I locked the door and started out of the building. On my way out I passed Jasper.

"Where are you goin' Bells?"

"I got another job interview. I have a good feeling about this one Jazz." I replied smiling.

He smiled at me. "Good! Knock 'em dead Bells. Not literally of course," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes at him. "I won't be too long I hope."

"Okay, well, we'll wait for you for dinner."

I nodded at him. He smiled again and hugged me while whispering good luck. I flashed him a smile. He turned and walked the rest of the way to the apartment and I left the building. I called a cab and after a few passed by, one stopped. I slipped in and gave the driver the address.

I stayed nervously silent on the short ride to the house. I paid the cabbie and got out once we got there. The house was huge. I took a moment to gape at it. I then pulled myself together and walked to the  
door. I rang the doorbell and waited anxiously. The door opened after several seconds revealing an absolutely beautiful woman. She had strawberry blonde hair and a perfect figure. Just seeing her automatically lowered my self esteem. I put on a smile though.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

The woman smiled widely. "Excellent, come in, come in," the woman said happily.

I walked in and tried not to openly stare at all of the extravagant things. She led me to a small conference room and offered me a seat. I sat down quietly. She sat down across from me.

"I'm Tanya Cullen. It's nice to meet you Bella."

"It's nice to meet you too." I replied smiling.

She smiled sweetly at me. "Well Bella, tell me a little bit about yourself. What makes you interested in this job? Do you have any experience?"

"Well, I moved here with my friend and his girlfriend not too long ago and haven't found a job just yet. I'm living with them in my friend, Jasper's house. As for experience, well, my parents are divorced and I lived with my dad who was loveable but a total slob. I picked up the house and made all the food."

She smiled kindly at me. "Bella, why should I hire you?"

I was at a loss of words and inside I was panicking. "Well, Mrs. Cullen, you should hire me because I will work my very best everyday and give it my all."

She beamed at me. "Well Bella, congratulations, when can you start?"

I couldn't hold back the smile that overwhelmed my face. We arranged for me to start the next week giving me time to get my things together as I would be living in the house with her and her husband.

She called a cab for me and walked me out. "I'm very excited for this Bella," she said at the door.

I smiled at her. "I am too."

I walked to the cab and got in. I directed the driver back to the apartment with a big smile on. Once we pulled up to the building I paid the man and got out of the cab. I sighed contently and walked into the building, fighting against the wind. I walked up to the apartment with a spring in my step. I walked in and saw Jasper and Alice sitting in the living room. Jasper was reading a history book while Alice was flipping through a fashion magazine. I closed the door causing them both to look up.

"Oooooh! How'd it go?" squealed Alice as she leapt off of the couch and danced her way over to me.

Jasper walked over to join us. "So? Did you get it?" he asked.

I beamed. "Yes I did."

**A/N: Well my lovelies, it seems that we haven't seen much of each other as of late, but you should know that currently I am working on starting two other stories. This one I am very excited about, I am co-writing this one with my friend Pinkiepoo04. We hope that this story is as awesome for you as it is for us. So, please review to let us know what you think!**

**-GL4E**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Twilight isn't mine. *sighs***

**BPOV**

The following weekend, I was able to move all of my things into the house and get familiar with the house and the other staff. Tanya explained in more detail what my job required. I would work breakfast to supper and I had the weekends off. The pay was not what I was expecting. By that I mean it was WAY more then what I would guess a housekeeper got paid, especially a live-in one. She explained that she went away on weekends and that her husband was hardly ever home except once in a great while. Wow! What a great marriage!

"Here's the place where you will get your uniform. They will give you a whole week's worth. Just ask for Kate Denali," Tanya said, handing me a piece of paper with the information on it.

After we talked for a little bit about the little details that I needed to know, I headed to the store to get my uniforms. I walked in and everybody in there was wearing 'designer' clothes. I definitely didn't fit in with my Taylor Swift t-shirt and ragged jeans with sneakers. I walked up to the reception desk with everybody staring at me. My cheeks had a tint of red with all the attention I was getting.

"Can I help you?" the lady behind the desk asked, rather rudely.

"Yes, I need to see Kate Denali."

"Do you have an appointment?" she sneered. I was really getting tired of her attitude.

"No, Tanya Cullen sent me..."

"Oh well right this way," she said cutting me off and directing me to the far back of the store.

We got to a room and the girl, whose name was Jessica from what I saw on the tag, knocked on the door. The door opened and a tall lady with dark hair was standing there with sparkling blue eyes. She kind of reminded me of Tanya.

"Yes Jessica, I'm in the middle of a phone call." said the lady I'm guessing is named Kate.

"Yes I know this is the girl, Bella that Mrs. Cullen called earlier about." Jessica said.

Kate looked at me then smiled. "Yes, OK, put her in the next room and I will be right with you…?"

"Bella, Bella Swan"

"OK Ms. Swan, I'll be right with you right after I get off the phone."

Jessica then led me to a room and left me by myself after asking if I wanted any tea. About five minutes later Kate came in the room.

"Sorry that took so long. I was on the phone with my husband. Apparently my son got into a fight at school and he's in first grade."

I just nodded my head in understanding. "So, my sister tells me you're the new housekeeper?"

I just nodded in reply again.

"Alright, well then let's get you measured and see what I have to make sure I don't have to order anything or not."

She took all of my measurements, moving quickly but accurately before going over to her computer. She found she had three of the outfits in the store and the other two she was going to order. They would be in by the middle of the week.

After getting my uniforms, I headed back to the house. It still felt weird driving up the driveway. The house was enormous and it was too easy to get lost in it.

After putting the clothes away in my giant new room, I didn't see Tanya so I went to make supper for myself. After eating, I went exploring.

The house was huge, so there definitely was a lot to explore. It walked through the hallways peeking into all of the rooms. I couldn't help but think that for only two people, the house was awfully large. I went through the hallways just looking around the house and finally stopped in their larger living room. I went over to the mantle to study the pictures as I was insanely curious about the mysterious Mr. Cullen. There were a lot of pictures. I saw one of Tanya and Kate.

I looked and then saw one of Tanya sitting in a man's lap. The man was absolutely gorgeous. The picture took my breath away. He had strangely bronze colored hair that was perfectly messy. His eyes were bright green and sparkling in the picture, as he had his head tossed back in laughter. Tanya definitely was a lucky woman that much I was sure of. There were other pictures of him, with Tanya, and some with a group that I took to be his family based on the resemblance. I was drawn to them by some force. I wanted nothing more than to meet these people.

"Very photogenic those Cullens are."

I jumped at the voice. I turned around quickly nervous that I'd be in trouble. Standing with a goofy smile in the entryway of the living room was the man belonging to the voice. He was tall, about 6'2 with beautiful russet skin and satiny black hair. He was very hot to say the least.

"Uh, h-hi..." I stuttered.

"I didn't mean to scare you, I'm Jacob, Jacob Black." he chuckled.

"Hi Jacob, I'm Isabella Swan, but everyone calls me Bella." I said, still catching my breath.

"I know," he replied smiling. "You're the new housekeeper. And I am the cook."

"Oh, that's a relief," I sighed. He cocked an eyebrow. "Well it's a relief that you aren't some creepy dude who was just hanging around in the house." I clarified.

He grinned and chuckled. "Nope, no creepy dude here."

I smiled at him. There was something about him that just made me smile. He seemed like a really good guy and I could definitely see us being friends. I was glad that someone here was nice, that made the transition into a new job much easier.

"So I take it Tanya told you 'everything' about this place right?"

I raised an eyebrow and nodded barely.

He smirked. "Do you drink Bella?" I nodded again. "Well let's go to the kitchen, I'll make you a drink and I can give you an inside look on how this place really is."

**A/N: Hopefully our next update will be soon, so stay tuned! And pretty please review!**

**-GL4E**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: No, I don't own Twilight, stop asking me already!**

**BPOV**

I followed Jacob to the kitchen and sat at the bar. He went and grabbed us both a beer then joined me. He proceeded to tell me the background of each person that works around here, such as age, how long they've worked here, schedules, and so on. He then proceeded to tell me who was sleeping with whom and who has a crush on whom. I thought it sounded an awful lot like a soap opera.

"So tell me about Mr. and Mrs. Cullen? Tanya seems nice." I took a drink of my beer. Jacob then snorted with laughter.

"What's so funny?" I didn't think I was being funny. She did seem nice. I guess he noticed the look on my face and noticed I wasn't joking. He stopped laughing.

"Oh you were being serious?" I nodded and finished the beer.

"Tanya is far from being nice. She is a bitch. Granted a hot bitch but still a bitch," he said, taking his last swig.

"Jacob, she is married." I laughed and smacked him lightly.

"Yeah well it's the truth. I've known her for nine years now. She moved to our school when she was in the sixth grade and Edward and I were in seventh. When we got to high school, they were both part of the "popular group" so her sophomore year they started dating. They've been together ever since and have been married for four years now."

"What's Mr. Cullen like?" I got up and threw our bottles away, getting us more out of the fridge. I walked back to the table and handed Jacob his.

"Edward is pretty cool. Of course all he does is work so who knows anymore? He's hardly here and when he is, he's in his study." We sat there talking well into the night. It was around midnight when we decided to head to bed. I went to my room, got in my pjs and fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning at 5:30, completely and inappropriately early, when my alarm went off. I got a shower and put my uniform on. I really wasn't a morning person and it usually takes a lot to wake me up.

As soon as I got to the landing, I smelt coffee. I hurried down the steps making sure I didn't trip and practically ran into the kitchen. When Jacob saw me, he started laughing and handed me a mug. I playfully glared at him and took a drink.

After two cups of coffee and breakfast, I was awake enough to start work. It was five to six when Victoria, Lauren and Jessica walked in. They didn't even acknowledge me and walked right by me. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged.

I sighed and picked up my coffee. I raised my mug to him and downed it. Then I stood up and put my mug in the sink.

"Good luck Bella!" Jake said to me as I left the kitchen.

"Thanks," I replied back.

I got to work with my iPod playing loudly. Once I got into my zone, I could no longer get distracted. That is until I was tapped on both of my shoulders and I realized I was no longer alone.

I looked from side to side and saw Victoria and Jessica. I slowly took out my headphones, turned to face them and cleared my throat. "How can I help you two?"

They shared a peculiar smile. "Well, we just wanted to...welcome you to your new job." Victoria said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Thanks," I responded hesitantly.

I watched them and was desperately waiting for them to leave so I could get back to work.

"Bella, that's your name right?" asked Jessica.

I nodded. "Well, Bella, I was wondering if you could do something for me." I looked at her waiting for her to finish. "I usually clean this one room, but I don't think I'll have time today, could you?"

"What room?" I asked, sighing.

She smiled and she and Victoria led to a room down a long hallway. They stopped me in front of a closed door. "This is the room, thanks Bella!" Jessica said enthusiastically and they both disappeared.

I mentally went over how to get back to the room and went back to the room I was cleaning.

I cleaned for the whole day with my iPod playing loudly. After I finished cleaning and re-cleaning what others missed, I walked back to the room Jessica and Victoria showed me.

I opened the door and walked into what seemed like an average bedroom. I walked in and started dusting and picking things up. I felt insanely awkward when I kept finding lingerie all over the room. I just placed them into the laundry chute with a blush on my face.

Just then, someone cleared their throat from behind me. I slowly turned around and saw Tanya standing there looking pretty pissed off.

"What are you doing in here?" she snapped.

"I was cleaning, one of the girls asked me to because they were busy," I said nervously.

"No one cleans this room." she said angrily, "No one comes in here either without my permission. I'm going to let you off with a warning Bella, because you're new. Do not come into this room again, do you understand?"

I nodded feeling scared. I picked up my cleaning supplies and hurried out of the room feeling like a dog with a tail between their legs.

After putting everything away and changing back into regular clothes, I laid down on my bed. I was holding back tears, I never really did well with being yelled at, especially when I didn't do anything wrong.

After what felt like an hour of just laying down in bed, there was a knock at my door. I wiped away the few stray tears that found their way through the barrier I was trying to put up. "Come in," I said and sat up on the bed.

The door opened and Jake walked in carrying a tray of cookies and a glass of milk. I raised an eyebrow at him. He closed the door and sat down with me on the bed. "My mom used to make me cookies on my first day of school, or if I had a bad day. Well, this is your first day and as I heard, it wasn't so great." Jake said and pushed the tray towards me.

I smiled at him. "Thanks Jake, that means a whole lot to me."

He smiled a goofy grin. And together, we sat on my bed and ate cookies while talking about my first day before he had to go prepare dinner. I knew I had found a good friend in him and I was very thankful to have someone to lean on.

**A/N: Hey, sorry for the long wait, that'd be my fault. Pinkiepoo is a beast and had her half to me within a day and it took me forever to write again. But I wrote my half today for you all to love and enjoy. Please leave a review to let us know how you feel about it. The next chapter should be out pretty soon since she already started it. Once again, please review, I realize I'm a broken record about it, but it makes me squeal with joy when I see a review in my inbox. **

**GL4E**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I've been working here for two weeks and I still haven't met the mysterious Mr. Cullen. Things have been going well since that first day. I learned quickly that Victoria, Lauren and Jessica didn't like me for whatever reason I was not aware of.

It was Friday and I was so thankful for the weekend. I had been so tired after finally being back at work that I hadn't seen Jasper or Alice since I moved in. Alice called me on Wednesday asking about going out tonight and I was in dire need of a night out so I agreed. After I was finished with what had to be done for the day, I went to my room to get ready.

After taking a shower, spending an hour on my hair, and finding something to wear, I was ready to go out. I called a cab and headed to the club that Alice told me to meet them at. I got there and walked straight in after flirting with the bouncer. I went to the bar and ordered myself a drink. While I was waiting I looked for Alice and Jasper. Right when the bartender handed me my drink, I found them. I paid for the drink and headed to their table. Right when I arrived to their table, Alice spotted me.

"There you are! I was beginning to think you weren't going to show."

I sat next to Jasper, giving him a hug after giving her hug. We sat there all night talking about things in our life and dancing. When the club was finally starting to shut down, I was drunk. I waved a cab down and got in, giving him my address to the house.

Once I got to the house, I made my way inside and tried with everything I had to be quiet. I slipped off my heels and put them by the door. I walked to the kitchen to get tylenol and a drink of water. I heard a noise behind me. I quickly turned around which made my head feel dizzy. What I saw before I passed out was green eyes then everything went black.

I woke up the next day with a major headache. I put my hand where the pain was and came upon a bandage. I remembered leaving the club, coming home, getting a drink, being startled and turned around so fast I passed out. I must have hit my head on something when I fell. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom. The person in the mirror looked really bad with her messy bed head and make up smeared around the eyes and the bandage on the forehead. I took off the bandage and the cut wasn't that bad. I got in the shower and then got dressed. I went down stairs, heading straight to the kitchen.

Jacob was in there cooking up something really good. I grabbed some tylenol and water then sat in the stool by the bar. Jake turned around.

"Got a little rough last night?" I was confused as to what he was talking about. He pointed to my cut on my forehead.

"I was just drunk, got startled and turned around too fast. I must have hit my head when I fell."

"You dont remember?" he looked at me, confused.

"The last thing I remember was seeing a pair of green eyes. That's about it."

He nodded. "I guess you've met Edward then?" I was the confused one then. "You know Edward, the green eyes. Edward has green eyes." He finished up lunch and set some on a tray. I looked at him wondering why he was setting some on the tray.

"Like I said before when Edward is home, he's in his study. That's where he eats his breakfast and lunch. He comes down to the dining room for dinner." I just nodded my head as he headed to the office. I sat there trying to figure out what I wanted to do today.

It was around 1 pm when I decided to go shopping. I made a list of things I needed and headed out. I was gone pratically the whole afternoon and arrived home around dinner time. I put my stuff up in my room and headed to the kitchen to lend Jacob a hand. We worked around each other while listening to music. After it was all done and plated, I helped him take it to the dining room table.

As I entered the dining room from the kitchen side, the most gorgeous man ever entered from the living room side. He was reading something on a notebook so he didn't notice me. I guess I was in a daze staring at him when Jake walked in.

"Edward, hey man! Glad you could grace us with your presence." I heard the laughter in his voice which caused Edward to look up. When he did, our eyes met and boy was I transfixed. The shade of green that his eyes were, was a jade color. His face was beautiful with the defined jaw and the captivating eyes. His hair looked like he just got out of bed but in a sexy kind of way. I heard a throat being cleared when the trance was broke.

"Edward, this is the new housekeeper, Bella. Bella, this is Edward."

"It's nice to meet you Bella. I see that you are doing much better after last night." he said in his smooth velvet voice.

I just nodded and that's when it clicked. The green eyes. It was his green eyes that I saw last night.

"Yes, just a little headache but between the cut and the alcohol, can't imagine why."

He smiled the most panty dropping crooked smile which caused me to blush. The room suddenly was full of tension when Tanya entered the room.

"Edward! I didn't know you were home. When did you get in?" She went over to him, hugged and kissed him.

"Real early this morning. I didn't want to disturb you so I slept in the guest room." He had looked away so I went to take a seat. They both sat at one end of the table while Jake and I sat at the other end. To say the silence was pleasant would be an understatement. It was eerily too quiet and it about drove me crazy so I took matters in my own hands.

"So Edward, what is it that you do exactly?"

I guess Tanya didn't like me talking to her husband because she was glaring at me but that didnt stop him from answering or me asking the question.

"I'm an architect for Matthews Architect Designs." I just nodded.

We continued to make conversation while we were eating. When he was done, he said his good nights, kissed Tanya and headed back to his study. As I was clearing the table, Tanya walked in.

"Stay away from my husband or you will find yourself unemployed. You work for me, not him."

I was shocked. I didn't think I was flirting with him, just merely getting to know my employer.

"I'm sorry I didnt realize thats how I was coming off. I was just starting a conversation with him."

"Well don't. He has no business talking to you and you to him." With that she left the dining room leaving me shocked as hell.

The next day, Sunday, Tanya announced she needed a shopping spree. She grabbed her purse early in the morning and left the house stating she shouldn't be back until very late that night.

Why she would go on a shopping spree instead of spending time with her husband who was never home was beyond me.

I went to the kitchen to get my coffee. I didn't have any plans for the day, I was probably just going to spend the day reading in my room.

I sat down at the breakfast bar and Jacob handed me a coffee. "Thanks Jake," I said smiling.

"You're very welcome." he said smiling.

Then he took the other coffee and handed it to someone behind me. I looked up to see who and I was met with the same emerald eyes that haunted my dreams the previous night. "Good morning Bella." Edward said in his velvety voice.

"Good morning," I managed to articulate.

He sat down on the stool next to me. "Do you have any plans for your day off?" he asked sipping his coffee.

"Uh, I'm probably just going to read in my room."

Edward smiled. "You like to read?" I nodded. "Thats awesome. Tanya doesn't read very much. Unless you count fashion magazines...which I don't."

I smiled at him. "I don't count them either."

He smiled at me. "You know, you don't have to stay in your room. We have a library that you can read in."

"Really?" I asked, unsure.

He nodded. "Of course."

Later on that day, I took my book and walked down to the library. There were big comfy couches all around the room and the walls were covered with so many books it made my head spin.

I curled up on the couch and read. I was so deep into my book, that I didn't realize someone sat down next to me until they spoke. "Wuthering Heights?"

I jumped slightly in suprise. I looked up to see who the voice belonged to. My eyes met with the emerald ones. "You read Wuthering Heights?" Edward questioned.

I nodded. "Do you?"

He shook his head. "I don't like it very much. And by very much, I mean at all."

"Well how many times have you read it?" I asked defensively.

"Once," he replied shrugging.

I closed it and handed it to him. "Give it another chance. It's my favorite and I don't think I can work for you if you don't like this book." I told him with a straight face.

He looked suprised and held onto it. "Seriously?" he asked sounding shocked.

I smiled widely. "Gotcha."

He laughed. "Yes you did."

We spent the entire day discussing books and the pros and cons of Wuthering Heights. He said he was excited to read it again after hearing why I liked it so much.

Finally at the end of the day, after dinner, he stood up from the couch. "I have to say Bella, I had a lot of fun today."

I smiled up at him. "So did I."

"We'll definitely have to do this again sometime, when my wife is away, so she doesn't try to murder you."

I laughed lightly. "Sounds good to me. I'll never pass up a chance to debate the classics."

He smiled a crooked smile. "Excellent. Well Bella, I'm going to head to bed. Sleep well and have sweet dreams."

"Goodnight Edward, sleep well." I smiled at him. Honestly, I couldn't remember a day where I had smiled more.

He bent down and kissed me gently on the lips. "Goodnight," he said gently, before turning and leaving me alone in the room.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the delay. Again. My bad. Again. School is intense, the only thing getting me through it is a heaping helping of Glee daily. Not like you want to hear me complain. Mmkay, well, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, pinkiepoo and I worked hard on it. Let us know what you think, reviews make my smile. And I really like smiling, it's my favorite. **

**K, please review, it'd be greatly appreciated.**

**GL4E**


End file.
